Tasha davenport
Tasha davenport is the mother of Leo dooley and wife to inventor Donald davenport. Background Tasha is Leo Dooley's mother. Mr. Davenport is her husband. Adam, Bree, and Chase are her bionic step-kids designed to save all human kind. She treats the trio as her own kids and gives Bree the motherly advice when needed in boy troubles or other problems. As shown, she is not a big fan of the 4G world and gets tired of it quite a lot. She doesn't quite like Eddie due to random comments and teasing of her, also annoyance. She's usually always doing the laundry or doing something that occupies her such as reading. She doesn't want Leo watching Pig Zombies or drinking any gas or fizzy drinks because it makes him all jumpy. She is a news reporter, but no one thinks she's very good. Abilities *Baking:Tasha is a very good baker that was applied on "bionic birthday fail" when Leo said to adam bree and chase "Last year my mom (Tasha) baked me a cake the size of me not to brag but i was delecious. *Martial arts:Tasha is a black belt in martial arts presumably aikido.She is good enough to go toe to toe with Bree or adam but not chase or donald beacuse its a rank how good they are: #Donald is the best at martial arts, like he tought adam bree and chase and can beat all of them. #Chase is the second best.He is good enough to go in a fight with donald but not win beat up a karate dude at seen in "spikes got talent" goes in a fight with principal perry who is heavyer and is a former luchador(mexican wrestler) who retained quit some skill from her glory days. And in "quarantined" beats up more guys than adam using martial arts. #Adam is the third best in martial arts at the davenport family.He is good enough to fight rebels at "bionic birthday fail" and fight some bad guys using martial arts in "quarantined" #Bree is the fourth best at martial arts of the davenports.He can defeat rebels in "bionic birthday fail" and was able to flip Chase who is a skilled and capable fighter even though Chase by ranking is the second best at martial arts at the davenports. #Tasha is strong enough to go against Bree but not for long before she is beat,maybe beacuse they are bionic and she is a girl who doesnt like violence so that.But is a black belt which is odd. #Leo (not actualy trained in martial arts):Tehnicaly he isnt even trained in self-defense but in "bionic birthday fail" he kicked that one guy in the simulator to protect Donald but mybe beacuse donald wasnt aware of but other than that nothing he is the weakest of the davenports. *aerobics:Shes in very good stamina condition(average) *Athletic:She is very athletic she can do splits. Weaknesses *Video games:Doesnt know how to play video games and cant cheer Leo up if hes sad. *Scary movies:She doesnt want Leo to watch scary movies like pig zombies and said that shes an adult appliying that shes mature and that does movies for inmature people.Leo said that when Donald asked him if they should go ask Tasha but Leo said: "No!.I mean shes more into those vampire cow thing" and Donald said "ooh. those are good too >>give me your blood muuuuu<<-with an transilvanian acent. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Normal